


A long way home

by Pixiedustburns



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiedustburns/pseuds/Pixiedustburns
Summary: Drunk Alex needs some help.
Relationships: Forrest Long/Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own roswell nm or any of the charecters.

"Are you drunk?" Alex looked up at Maria who had appeared behind the bar seemingly from nowhere.  
"Mariah!" Alex grinned then shook his head trying to clear the fog in his brain. " Maria. I'm not drunk!" Alex protested before leaning partly across the bar. "I'm a lot drunk!" He stage whispered in Maria's ear. Maria filled a glass with water and placed it across from Alex with concerned eyes.  
"Alex what happened?" Maria asked knowing it must be pretty serious for Alex to be drinking during the day like this.  
"I kissed a guy, I liked it." Alex giggled then became serious. "Forrest, what kinda a name is that?!" He banged his hand down on the bar. "He doesn't want to be with me."  
"Alex, I'm sure that's not true." Maria soothed.  
"He said I have issues." Alex mused "I do have issues. Mariah." Alex picked up the water and took a gulp, spilling some onto his shirt in the process. "He broke up with me. Only we weren't together. Can you pre break up with someone?" Alex looked at her quizzical.  
Maria looked at him sympathetic.  
"Alex I'm sure you can figure it out." Maria refilled the glass with more water.  
"You would say that!" Alex mused. "Because your my friend. But if your my friend Mariah, why did you do it?" He was serious now and sad Maria realised.  
"Alex, what?"  
"Michael." Alex answered. "I love Guerin. Always have. Why did you have to love him to?" Maria felt tears pricking at the back of her eyes at the lost bleakness in Alex's gaze. Another customer beckoned to her.  
"Alex, stay here. We can talk in a second ok?" Alex nodded amicably and Maria moved down the bar. He was hungry, he realised as he stood and drifted towards the door. Outside the summer air was warm and fuzzy, kind of like the inside of his brain. Alex looked at the cars parked up, trying to find his own.  
"Alex?" The voice he always wanted to hear came from the side of him.  
"Guerin!" Alex grinned up at him. "Out of all the aliens, you're my favourite!" Alex announced.  
"Wow," Michael exhaled loudly. "Let's get you home, ok?" He took hold of Alex's arm and started for his truck. He managed to get Alex seated in the passenger side and strapped in. As Michael started the truck Alex leant towards him sniffing his neck loudly just below his ear.  
"You smell so good." Alex complimented, "and you have really boingy hair."  
"You are so wasted." Michael couldn't suppress a smile as he started the truck. "What happened Alex?"

"Yeah!" Alex lifted his head. "I left you so many times Guerin and I finally wanted to show the world I wanted you and you walked away from me!" Alex looked at Michael owlishly. "Paybacks In a ditch right?!"   
"I think you mean paybacks a bitch Alex." Michael turned into a parking lot.  
"Hey--yey. This isn't my home!" Alex announced.  
"No, but it is mine."Michael opened his door and the fresh air hit Alex hard.  
"I'm gonna," he opened his own door and vomited onto the ground right next to Michael's truck. Alex was aware of Michael supporting him as he vomited some more.  
"Gross." He winced at the better taste in his mouth.  
"Yeah," Michael agreed helping him from the truck and towards the airstream.  
"Are you trying to get me into bed?"Alex asked once the door was closed behind them and Michael guided him down onto said bed.  
"Nope. Well sorta." Michael took if Alex's boots and socks, sliding up his pants leg and removing the prosthetic.  
"Was my singing bad?" Alex propped himself up on his elbows. "That why you left?"  
"What?" Michael looked at him in disbelief. "No, Alex." Sitting on the bed Michael reached out and cupped his face. "I dont want to keep all this pain going Alex. I want you to be happy." Alex leant forward and bopped Michael on the nose with his thumb.  
"That's were your stupid Michael. You make me happy." Alex yawned and flopped back on the pillows, eyes heavy, " Forrest's nice. But I want an alien cowboy." Alex murmered as his eyes closed. Michael shook his head. He removed Ales jeans and jacket without rousing him and pulled the blanket up over his slumbering form.


	2. Drink, hangover, rinse, repeat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets into trouble at the wild pony and Maria calls Michael to help.

"I need you to come get Alex." Maria's voice came down the line loud and clear.  
"He's at the bar drinking again?" Michael asked concerned. When he had woke this morning Alex had been gone and a hastily written thank you note had lay on his bed. "Alex doesn't drink that much Maria."  
" I think someone put something in his drink Michael. Hes acting really strange," Maria's voice from a distance, "Alex no! Put it down!" The connection died and Michael was headed out to his truck.  
He pulled into the parking lot of the pony and found Maria next to a hunched over Alex.  
"Alex, what's going on?" Michael crouched next to him.  
Alex looked up and Michael's breath caught.  
"Heeeey Guerin." Alex smiled dopily and attempted to pat Michael on the cheek but missed completely.  
"There was a guy hanging around his drink. I was serving someone. I think I remember seeing him leave the bar yesterday to."   
"What did he look like?" Michael demanded.  
"Tall, short hair, I think he might have been military." Maria looked at Michael with worried eyes.  
"We can figure this out later, right now i need to get Alex somewhere safe. Call Valenti and ask him to meet me at the bunker." Michael lifted Alex's arm over his neck and placed the other behind his knees, he stood easily, carrying Alex and started walking towards his truck.  
" Why am I flying?" Alex asked in child like awe. "Are you flying to Michael?" It would have been funny, if the thought that someone out there wanted Alex defenceless and vulnerable wasnt making Michael's blood boil.  
"Its ok Alex, I've got you." Michael reassured him. He opened the passenger door with his mind and carefully set Alex down in the seat.  
"You said that you going away." Alex murmered, eyes closed. "I dont want to be here without you. When you fly home." Michael fastened his seat belt and wiped a tear from Alex's face.  
" I'm not going anywhere, not anymore." He cupped Alex's cheek in his hand before closing the door and walking to the driver's side.  
Much like the day before Alex slept as Michael drove towards home, his cell rang as he neared the junkyard and he answered on speaker.  
"Michael you have a truck on your tail." Kyle's voice came over the line. Michael glanced in the rear view and cussed loudly.  
"Looks military. I think they want Alex." Michael considered his options. "Kyle you up to a road trip?"  
"What's the plan Guerin?" Michael took it as a yes.  
"Go out into the desert and I'll flip the truck. I dont think they know I'm an alien. This is about Alex."  
"Do you think they're project Shepherd?" Kyle asked.  
"I dunno." Michael put his foot down and the truck tailing him did the same.  
"I'm with you Guerin." Kyle confirmed before he cut the call and Michael made a mental note to buy the guy a drink.


	3. A familiar enemy part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who wants Alex and why?

Michael put his foot down and felt the truck surge forwards as he drove out into the desert. The rocky outcroppings loomed ahead of them. He glanced at Alex who was still sleeping, apartvfrom the rise and fall of his chest his stillness scared Michael. What had Alex been given? More importantly, why? Michael slowed the truck and readied himself to use his powers...  
The light was blinding. Obscuring Michael's senses, he felt his hands turn on the wheel, the screech of tires and crunch of metal...  
When Michael opened his eyes he was hanging upside down from the seat, held in place by the seat belt. He could smell gasoline. The truck was totalled he realised. His head ached thudding in time with his heart beat. Alex was hanging from the seat next to him.  
"Alex." Michael tried to use his powers but nothing happened. He then realised that yellow powder was scattered across the roof of the car. "Alex, wake up." Michael begged reaching for the belt buckle. He fell hard onto the roof and grunted as a pain shot through his wrist. He could see Alex better now, a small trickle of blood was coming from a gash in his forehead.  
"Guerin?" Michael could hear Valenti shouting his name.  
"Here!" Michael shouted. Kyle's face appeared in the shattered pane of the window. "Michael grab my hand." Kyle pulled him out. "Alex is hurt." Michael cradled his injured wrist.  
"Move away, this cars gonna blow and you're hurt. I'll get Alex." Michael was about to argue, but with a injured wrist and no powers , he was more hindrance than help.  
"What happened to the car?" He shouted across to Kyle.  
"That white light destroyed it to," kyle knelt and started to enter the car. The explosion echoed around the rocky outcroppings, heat seered across Michael's cheeks and he was thrown backwards.  
"No, no!" Michael ran towards the inferno of the car, but the heat pushed him back. "Alex!" Michael screamed. He was struggling to breathe, gasping, he felt his knees give, vision blurring around the edges, something loomed over him before it all went dark.


	4. A familiar enemy part 2

" Good morning sunshine." Alex opened his eyes to find a familiar face looking back at him. He tried to move, but his limbs refused to co operate. Speaking of which, he could see his prosthetic propped up against the wall.  
"You look like you need more beauty sleep Flint." Alex spat. "Like a coma maybe." Flint scowled darkly.  
" So you had something to do with my non alcohol drinks getting me wasted the last two nights?"  
"Not me personally. I called in a favour from a friend." Flint settled on a chair opposite Alex.  
"Oh so you actually have those?" Alex mocked, " because growing up I can recall none." Flint hands clenched into fists and his face tightened in anger.  
" Go ahead Alex, keep mocking me. But in the end, it'll be me laughing."  
"What's the plan here Flint? Bore me to death?" Alex asked with narrow eyes.  
"Interrigation." Flint answered deadpan.   
"About?" Alex played dumb.  
"That alien freak you love so much." Flint paused taking in the glare Alex shot his way with a smirk.  
" Dont worry Alex. He's not our problem anymore." Alex felt a flicker of fear creep up his spine. "Flint, what do you mean? Where is Michael?" He looked at the door willing his body to move.  
"The muscle relaxers should wear off in a few hours. We can talk more then." Flint stood and stretched slowly and deliberately. He moved to the door grinning at Alex over his shoulder.  
"I'll come back later." Flint turned the light off as he left, leaving Alex sitting in darkness.


	5. Reservations in more way than one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael wakes up to a familiar face and one that he doesn't..

Michael opened his eyes with a groan and rubbed his eyes. His skin felt tender at the touch and he looked down surprised to see an iridescent hand print standing out against his tanned skin on his chest.  
He appeared to be in a bedroom, was lying on a double bed against soft pillows. The door opened and Michael sat up as a dark haired man entered.  
"Michael, hey." Gregory Manes greeted him.  
"Greg, I am, Alex." Michael blinked back tears as he struggled to continue the sentence.  
"Alex isn't dead Michael." Greg paused. " we did what had to he done before the military could get their hands on another alien."  
"Alex told you what I am? Wait, hes alive?" Michael could feel the warm rush of tears flowing down his cheeks.  
"No. Alex would never spill your secret Michael, not even to me." Greg paused thoughtful. " I'm part of an organisation working to protect Aliens, from people like my Dad."  
" So like an alien Green peace?" Michael frowned, "did you know what I was before you stepped in front of Jesse?"  
"I had an idea." Greg confirmed. "But I did it for Alex."  
"Where is he?" Michael demanded. Greg looked uneasy.  
"We're in the process of tracking him. It looks like Flint took him."  
"You wanna explain why I watched him and Kyle die?" Michael's hands tensed and a glass vase on the table by the bed shattered. The door opened and a curly haired brunette with bright tawny eyes stomped into the room.  
"That vase was a gift." She snipped at Michael. "Sorry about the car explosion. My fault and putting the suggestion that Alex and Kyle?? You know died."  
"You fucked with my head?" Michael ground out through clenched teeth.  
" Pretty shitty huh?" She looked at him, mouth pressed into a thin line. "Kinda like waking up in a pod alone. Growing up alone. Dealing with being a fucking alien alone. Then finding out you had a family, a mom. Who got blown up when a hot head alien broke into her facility." She stomped out the room. The door slammed behind her seemingly of it's own will.  
"Wow." Michael shook his head stunned. " That was some emotional baggage right there."  
"Aurora's Mom was at Caulfield." Greg explained. Michael closed his eyes and shook his head.  
"This is so fucked up." He murmured. "How many lives have to be destroyed?" Greg reached for his cell as it started to ring.  
"Manes," he answered listening intently. Michael stood up and stretched slowly, waiting. Greg thanked the caller and ended the call.  
"We have a location on Alex. Flint took him to a family property, what ever his agenda is. Project shepherd isn't involved." Michael was moving even as Greg finished speaking. "Michael." Greg stopped him with a hand on his arm. "I promised to look out for Alex and I will. Even if I have to go through Flint to do it." Michael nodded.  
"Let's go get Alex." He would deal with the angry alien girl later.


	6. Time to talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex makes a choice to protect Michael.

"So what part of what I saw was real?" Michael asked Greg as they hit the highway.  
"I can only tell you what I saw, Flint fired something at your truck, bright light and it did crash, into a tree. Kyle got out to help you and Flint clubbed him. By the time I reached you he was gone. So was Alex. You were impaled on impact. Aurora healed you but you were fighting to get to Alex so she got into your head."  
"How did you know something was going down?" Michael queried. "wait a second she can heal, mind warp and use telekinesis?"   
" I have connections." Greg responded, "I cant tell you more than that Michael. I have others to protect. But yes, with a little help you can do all of those things Michael."  
Michael sighed in agitation. "That pollen is heavy stuff. Knocks out my powers."  
"We...I know people working on a way of boosting your natural immunity. If it works the pollen shouldn't be an issue anymore."  
"You have alien lab rats? Oh that Aurora girl? I'm going to have to catch up with her story. When she stops hating me that is." Michael ran a hand through his hair.  
"How long before we get there?"  
"About an hour. My Grandfather had a summer home. The basement was reinforced as a bunker. Flint took Alex there."  
"What's he going to do to Alex? How far will he go?" Michael asked and Greg's hands tensed on the wheel.  
"He's like our Dad." Michael sat back as the car accelerated.

Alex blinked as the light flickered on.  
"Kyle!" He watched as Flint dumped the unconscious form of his friend onto the floor. He glanced at Alex and then started looking through a cabinet filled with bottles of liquids. He took one out along with a sterile syringe and started drawing up the liquid.  
"What are you doing?" Alex demanded trying to move his arms, his thumbs twitched but nothing more.  
"Relax Alex, it's just a little truth serum." Flint walked over to him and Alex felt a small pinch at the crook of his elbow.  
"Son of a bitch!" Alex snarled. "You know Dad would be proud of you." He ground out. Flint smiled and then backhanded Alex across the face, hard.  
"Acting like him to." Alex spat blood from his busted lip onto the ground. Alex could feel a warm fuzzy feeling creeping over him. The truth serum was hitting hard and fast.  
" where you telling the truth at the con? Did Helena Ortecho switch the atomiser?" Alex looked at him. The serum would make him tell the truth, but it couldn't make him talk. The warm fog started to seep into his brain and Alex was struggling to keep his mind sharp. Flint shook his head and walking to Kyle he kicked him once, brutally in the stomach.  
"Yes. Michael told me, she got her hands on Dad's DNA."  
"Do you trust him?" Flint asked.  
"With my life. Guerin would die for me. I would die for him." Alex could hear the back of his mind screaming at him to stop talking but the words seemed to come on there own.  
"Good. What happened to the real atomiser?" Flint sat back down watching Alex closely. From the corner of his eye Alex could see Kyle, his eyes opened then closed.  
"Maria Deluca threw it out into the desert. Later Kyle and I went out and destroyed it. We burnt it."  
"Are there three aliens in Roswell?" Flint asked watching Alex closely.  
"No." Alex answered. He could move most of the fingers on his right hand now and his toes started to twitch.  
"How many are there?" Alex clamped his mouth shut and Flint sighed and stood up. Lifting scissors from a side table he started approaching Kyle again.  
" We thought there was four. But one was killed and then we found out another had alien DNA." Alex closed his eyes disgusted with himself. He couldn't fight the serum in his system. Alex slid the thumb of his right hand inside his fist and started trying to ease it beneath the ties.  
"Who has alien DNA?" Flint asked.  
"M-" Alex bit his tongue and pulled his hand free, at the same time Kyle stood. Flint turned towards him and Kyle punched him, Flint almost fell into Alex's lap, but sprang upright, Alex snatched the scissors from his hand and stabbed them hard into his thigh. Flint gave a bellow of pain and then grappled with Kyle, fighting for his holstered gun. In the process Alex's chair was knocked over and he hit the ground hard in his right side, face striking the concrete. The gun skittered in front of him on the floor and he snatched it up, turning he could see Flint throw Kyle into a glass fronted cabinet, which shattered on impact. Flint turned to Alex and sneered.  
"You gonna shoot me baby brother?" He asked.  
"Yes," Alex answered and lowering the gun he fired into Flints good leg. Flint fell hard screaming in agony. He started dragging himself across the floor. He reached a table and pulled himself up as Alex watched. Flint punched something into the console and an alarm started blaring.  
"What did you do?" Alex yelled as Flint started laughing.  
"We have all got to die sometime Alex. Might as well go with a bang!"

Michael and Greg heard the explosion before they saw smoke rising above the trees. The car skidded to a halt on the gravel and Michael was out the door before it stopped. Looking around he could see smoking debris and a crater where the basement should be. The house had completely collapsed. Michael looked at Greg who stood next to him eyes wide in horror.  
"Alex." Michael whispered dropping to his knees. "No."


	7. Indiana jones style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who survived the explosion?

Michael climbed down into what was left of the basement. Picking his way carefully over the debris.  
"Alex?!" Michael looked around a chunk of wall where two booted feet stuck out. At the smell of charred skin and the mess before him he vomited onto the ground.  
"What is it?" Greg went to pass him but Michael pushed the other man back.  
"Its Flint." Michael explained. Greg nodded tense, lips tightly pressed together. Michael surveyed the rest of the rubble. It could take days to sort through. The idea of finding Alex's body was devastating but Michael needed to know. As they reached the far wall Michael realised he could hear banging. He followed the sound with Greg close behind him. It came from an old 50's chest freezer set against the wall. Michael swiped the debris from the lid and opened it.  
"Stupid idea Kyle we could have suffocated." Alex stopped as he realised the lid was open.  
"About time." Kyle climbed gingerly from the fridge, grimacing in pain. Michael stood looking town at Alex who he now realised was lying on a bed of beer bottles.  
"I think beer has given you enough trouble Alex." He quipped. Aware of the other two men nearby and the stinging at the back of his eyes.  
"I need some extra help Guerin. Flint gave me something and well." Alex waved his right arm but Michael could see that his other was limp and useless. He reached in and pulled Alex into his arms.  
"What a mess." Alex commented as Michael turned carrying him bridal style. "You smell good." He commented and then flushed crimson.  
" Flint gave him truth serum." Kyle explained.  
"We should get out of here." Greg explained, "before the military arrive."  
"Good idea," Michael agreed, he carried Alex as Greg supported a injured Kyle across the debris. 

They stopped at a motel outside of Roswell, the official excuse would be that Kyle and Alex had been involved in a car crash while driving Michael's truck. To make it stick they agreed to stay out of Roswell one night while the men in question where in 'hospital.' They had booked two rooms and Michael finally had Alex alone. The numbing agent had worn off but Alex was keeping quiet as the truth serum was very much still active.  
"So," Michael leant against the wall opposite the twin beds looking at Alex. "You want to tell me what happened at the pony the last few nights. Because you were pretty wasted."  
"I actually didn't drink any alcohol. That guy Flint hired must have drugged me."  
"Makes sense the first time Alex, but why would you go back?" Michael frowned arms crossed.  
" I thought they were trying to get to you Guerin. I wanted to see what would happen."

"That was really stupid Alex." Michael clenched his jaw in irritation.  
"Yeah well loving you makes me stupid." Alex tensed as he realised what he just said. "I meant that. No I meant that. Damn it! I hate this, not being able to lie."

"What's so wrong with speaking the truth Alex?" Michael almost yelled.  
"Because when I speak the truth that's when you leave me." Alex looked down and swallowed hard.  
"What?" Michael looked surprised.  
"The night after Caulfield I was coming to tell you I still loved you and I wanted to start over." Alex twisted his hands together as he spoke. "But you left me, all night. To be with Maria." Alex laughed bitterly, eyes swimming with unfallen tears. "Then it was too late."  
"What? Alex," Michael came and sat down on the bed next to him. "We were arguing all the time. Both of us were hurting. When I said that we weren't good for each other."  
"You meant it," Alex blinked and tears rolled down his cheeks. "I know Guerin. I just got on with things you know? Watching you and Maria, it hurt. The night after Travis.." Alex instinctively touched his chest and Michael realised he had no idea if Alex had a scar there, it had been so long since they had been around each other in that way. "That was so fucked up Michael. Watching you with Maria and you with me. I felt loved but in the cold light of day it was so wrong. I felt used."  
"Alex I didn't mean for that to happen." Michael shook his head. "Any of it. When Maria said you were hurt.."  
"I realised that I needed to tell you how I really felt after what happened with my Dad at the con." Alex cleared his throat wiping at his cheeks. "After we found Tripp. So I wrote a song, about you, about us and you walked away.." Alex looked at Michael sadly. "I guess not all love stories have a happy ending do they Guerin?" Michael was stunned, every word out of Alex's mouth had been the truth of what he had carried around with him over the last 10 years. Alex wiped a hand over his face and shifted on the bed. "Its getting late. I'm tired." He reached down and started unlacing his boot.  
"Theres a perfectly good bed over there Guerin." Alex looked at Michael questioningly.


	8. Show and tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Michael's turn to talk.

"I'm not going to sleep yet Alex and neither are you." Michael stood and pulled his shirt off over his head.  
"Guerin did you listen to a word I said? I dont think sex is a good answer." Alex shook his head, frowning.  
" I'm not having sex with you Alex, not yet.Take off your shirt. Take.it.off." Michael pressed when Alex hesitated. Alex pulled his shirt of over his head, revealing the golden skin that Michael loved so much. His eyes found the scar, a small almost perfectly circular area, that stood out pale against his normal skin. Michael reached out and touched it with his finger tip.  
"What are we doing?" Alex asked, worrying his lower lip with his teeth.  
"Max told me about a way we can share our emotions, memories, everything." Michael locked eyes with Alex, "I want to show you who I am Alex." Michael placed his hand on Alex's chest feeling the rapid beat of his heart beneath. "Can I?" Alex nodded. Michael closed his eyes focusing, beneath his palm heat flared and Alex arched into the touch, eyes closing.

// Michael before he even knew his name climbing out of a pod terrified.// joy at finding Max and Isabel.// wandering the desert, cold, hungry, alone.//being taken to a hospital and then to a children's home.// sadness as Max and Isabel where taken away.//

//Pain as his drunk foster father hit him// his powers coming in, uncontrollable at first// being sent back to Roswell// joy and happiness at seeing Max and Isabel again.// fear of being found out. Pain of being alone.//

// Alex snatching his guitar. Curiosity and warmth.// panic when Alex nearly kissed him changing to want need.// their first time. Excitement, pleasure, love as Michael looked into Alex's eyes as he slid into him.// anger and fear as Jesse brought the hammer down. But relief that he had hit Michael and not Alex.//

Alex opened his eyes about to break the connection but Michael stopped him pressing their foreheads together.  
"Wait, please." He begged and Alex's eyes closed once more.

//anger and self hatred the night Alex was deployed.// shock, confusion at seeing Alex again.// want and need at the high school reunion.// love, passion, hunger and need as they came together physically for the first time in ten years.// hurt the next morning and shame when Alex wanted to hide from Isabel.//

The memories rolled on through fights, make ups and break ups. Through hurt, anger, pain, but always love shimmered in the background. Alex was walking through all of Michael's emotions with him.

// terror as Maria told him Alex was hurt.// relief and comfort tinged with sadness as Michael realised he could have lost them.// for maria, love, desire and want. For Alex longing, passion, need and overwhelming love.// the morning after guilt and fear as he watched Alex leave.//

Alex felt his head shift where he was lying back on the pillows, his hand slipped up into the curls at Michael's nape.

// rage as he realised Alex had been taken, fear and anger and desperation.// satisfaction mixed with fear as he stood over Jesse taunting him.// fear as he made the bomb for Helena, fear for Alex.// relief and love as he pulled Alex into his arms, fighting back tears.//

// relief as he watched Jesse die, tinged with sadness for Alex.// satisfaction as they trashed the shed turning into shock as they found Tripp.//

The last memory flooded in.

//Alex baring his soul in song. The need to do right by him almost over whelmed by love. His heart, his soul, belonged to Alex.//

"Why?," Alex was sobbing now as the connection faded. "You walked away Michael." Michael was sobbing to. He cupped Alex's face in his hands.  
"I had to Alex. I dont want pain to be our thing anymore." Michael wiped Alex's tears with his thumbs. "I want you to be happy Alex. With or without me."  
"Dont your realise you stupid alien. All I want is you." Alex sniffed and Michael half sobbed, half laughed. Alex moved then, the hand at Michael's neck pulled him down as Alex reached up, pausing a breaths distance.  
"Your move Guerin." He breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, this may very well turn into a small series so I can tie up some loose ends. Aurora (ahem!) Its one of those fics that's snowballed rapidly.


	9. The morning after the night before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Malex makes the world go round.

The early morning light cast pink rays across the room from the large motel window. It illuminated the two sleeping figures in the bed. Michael lay on his back with his left hand flung out on the sheets, his right was curled protectively over Alex, who lay curled into Michael with his head nestled on his chest. Michael woke slowly and savored the feeling of golden limbs entwined with his. He could feel the rise and fall of Alex's breathing and the warmth of his arm curved over Michael's stomach. Sex between them had always been epic Michael mused but last night had been something more...

"Your move Guerin," Michael had moved slowly, his hands slid up to cup Alex's cheeks, staring deep into his eyes.  
"I love you," it was a husky heart felt whisper and when Michael blinked he could feel tears trickling down his cheeks. Alex had gasped softly and swallowed hard.  
"I love you to Michael." The kiss was tender and sweet, a gentle brushing of lips that turned into something more lingering. Michael teased at Alex's lips with his tongue and was rewarded when they opened, his mouth flooded with the taste of Alex and he groaned, Alex echoed the sound, his hands sliding up to tangle in Michael's hair, pulling slightly. Michael shifted and pulled Alex into his lap so he was straddling him, Michael kissed a line down his neck, nipping and sucking the sensitive skin. Alex slid his hands down over the planes of Michael's chest and unfastened his belt and zipper, sliding his hand inside.  
"Fuck," Michael gasped, breathing hard, his head resting against Alex's shoulder as Alex's hand caressed him. Michael's hands slid down to grasp Alex's ass as they kissed deeply.  
"Take off your pants." Alex instructed moving from Michael's lap and working on his own.

They had done this so many times. Michael knew Alex's body so well, like a finely tuned instrument made just for him. Alex gasped as Michael slid inside him, his legs supported by Michael's shoulders, his hands on either side of his head, entwined with Michael's. It was his eyes Michael realised as he moved, feeling the tight warmth of Alex close around him again and again. The man looking up at him was older, had more scars and more experience, but right then the eyes looking up at Michael where the same as ten years ago, open and loving, darkness gone.

They had done this so many times. Michael knew how to move, each roll of his hips brought delicious waves of pleasure. Looking up at him Alex could see the love his eyes, the happiness, it reminded him of ten years ago before the hammer fell.   
"Michael," Alex whispered and Michael leaned in to kiss him deeply. Alex squeezed the hands holding his and gasped as the tempo increased.   
"Alex," his name was a husky whisper and he looked up into Michael's eyes a split second before he came.

Alex woke slowly and stretched smiling at the familiar dull ache, it had been a while.  
"You're awake," Michael's hand came up to brush through Alex's hair. Alex leaned into the touch savouring it.  
"Yeah, I dont want to move." He admitted. Michael laughed and then cussed as someone knocked on the door.  
"Hold that thought." He said kissing Alex on the cheek before standing and pulling on his jeans. He reached the door and pulled on his shirt.  
"Michael," turning Michael found Alex sitting up in bed the sheet pooling around his waist. "I love you." Alex smiled and Michael grinned broadly before opening the door.


	10. Family time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael talks to Aurora

"Hey," Greg stepped back as Michael stepped through the door closing it behind him. "I'm sorry to.. Sorry. Its Aurora, she wanted to talk to you." Michael followed Greg's gesture to the woman in question who was sitting at a plastic picnic table that had seen better days. "Is Alex awake?" Greg continued.  
"He..eh.." Both turned as the door opened.  
"Its ok Guerin I'm dressed." Alex smiled at Michael, head up, not hiding. "You wanted to talk?" He stepped back to let Greg in.  
"I'm gonna go see the kid." Michael topped his hat at Alex and walked across the parking lot.  
"That hat looks stupid you know. You're not even a cowboy." Aurora stared at him defiant as he sat down.  
"Yeah? Well aren't you a ball of sunshine." Michael eyed her clothes and hair. "Tough break growing up in the system."  
"Who told you?" Aurora demanded crossing her arms.  
"Been there, done that." Michael answered flatly. "Look I know all about pushing people away so they cant hurt you, but you came to me. I'm sorry about your Mom. I lost my Mom when Caulfield exploded to. I would have done anything to get her, all of them out of there." Michael sighed. "But I couldn't. You can hate me, but at least let me introduce you to Max and Isabel. There are not many aliens walking around Roswell."  
" I dont know Max and Isabel. I dont hate you." Aurora admitted rubbing at her nose. "Thank you for trying to get her out of there." Aurora stood ready to walk away.  
"Aurora maybe we can find out about her, her name." Michael called and she stilled glancing over her shoulder.  
"I already know my Mom's name," she smiled," it was Nora Trueman."

To be continued......


End file.
